This training program has been designed to provide pre- and postdoctoral candidates with the individual intellectual and technical skills required to become outstanding academic scientists in the field of immunobiology. The aim is to utilize the growth of Immunobiology and the expansion of its faculty at Mount Sinai as a resource to create a fertile environment for the growth of graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. Each trainee will be exposed not only to direct laboratory research, but will have the opportunity (actually be required) to participate in the educational programs focused on Immunobiology established here at Mount Sinai. For physician scientists there will be ample opportunity to immerse themselves in translational research programs relating to cytokine biology, HIV related disorders, mucosal immunity, autoimmunity and primary immune deficiency. There is formal course work, seminar series, journal clubs and work in progress meetings (attended by the entire Immunology faculty and trainees). A single faculty member acts as a preceptor for a given fellow or graduate student supervising his/her laboratory work, orchestrating an appropriate training program (e.g. course work), and providing an environment that will help foster maturation towards an independent career in immunology research. The program has successfully recruited outstanding trainees from a number of prestigious institutions who have been attracted to Mount Sinai because of the enormous growth in the basic sciences, excellence in research, a protective and nurturing mentoring environment and a clear commitment to student and post-doctoral fellowship training. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]